Wonder Woman VS Goku
No RULES! JUST BLOODSHED. DBX!! Pre Fight "Hmm!" Cried out a voice. Whom said this? Son Goku, the first Super Saiyan. Goku was currently flying around Earth, stopping at an island. Goku decided to check it out. "I wonder if it'll have food." . . . Wonder Woman, was training with a large spear, before Goku landed. She turned. "Who are you? Nobody shows up to Themyscira announced... especially MEN." Goku chuckled. "Hehe, please get out the way. I'm looking for food." Wonder Woman summoned her weapons. Goku got into a combat stance.. HERE WE GOOO! The two hero's ran at one another, clashing. Wondy slashed at the Saiyan, who ducked underneath the blade,kicking Wonder Woman into a tree. She grunted, before getting up. Goku dashed towards her, throwing a punch. Wonder Woman ducked underneath it, uppercutting Goku, sending him flinging towards another part of the island. She'd used her lasso for that. Goku grunted as he landed. "She's strong." Goku became serious, finally transforming to Kaiokenx2. Wonder Woman landed, switching to the sword and shield. Wonder Woman threw the Shield, which Goku evaded, before she was already close to him, kicking Goku a few meters back. Goku charged a small Kamehameha, blasting Wondy with it. It did nothing. "Kamehameha did no damage, great." He thought, before Wonder Woman slashed at h is chest. She kept slashing, tattering Goku's clothing. "Ngh." Goku growled, before Wonder Woman yelled, "I'm ending this." She suddenly was kicked, by Goku. He was in Super Saiyan 3, already. Goku sent a barrage of attacks at light speeds, all of them striking her. Wonder Woman evaded another punch, slashing Goku once, who avoided it. Goku growled, before flying off into space... Goku landed, now in his God Form. He was on a random purple planet, to which Wonder Woman landed on as well. The two knew it was time to end this, NOW. Goku charged, yelling with all his might. His hair was now black, with a blue aura surrounding him. Wonder Woman took off her bracelets. It was her Ultimate form, VS Limit Breaker. The two clashed, trading blows. Goku, then, for some reason, avoided her attacks. He kept doing so, until she got angry. The two beings charged a blast, that would destroy not only the planet, but it would shatter multiple galaxies and many world's. Goku fired a Kamehameha, bigger than himself. Wonder Woman simply threw a punch. "HAAAAAAAAA!!" Goku yelled, the power of the blasts destroying billions of galaxies and planets, except Earth.. The blast shows the planet they were currently on exploding, showing Wonder Woman screaming. The other side showed Goku with a stale face. ..... .... .... ...Who had won? The outcome showed Goku, floating in space, holding Wonder Woman's head. Goku suddenly dashed, throwing the decapitated head of Wonder Woman into the sun. Goku flew back to Earth, greeting Krillin, ChiChi, Vegeta...and so many more people. Goku was now in his regular form, walking into a house with his friends and family. KO!! Winner Goku! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Dragon Ball vs DC Comics themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights